Last Moment
by laFia
Summary: Story about the last moment in their lifes *various characters, with various pairings, from various FE series* . Chapter 13: Yurius. Chapter 14: Erk.
1. Serra

**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem is…NOT…mine 'kay…

See? I'm not dead, yet… (XD)

I got this idea, thanks to my depressed brain. (XD)

The first victim is Serra, come on we got to love the loudmouth cleric (XD)

As for the grammar…well, I'm sorry I have a bad grammar…please understand…

And, to the story!

* * *

'It's so cold…is this death?' thought Serra as she lay on the ground. Her dress was stained by blood. Her blood. Beside her were Lucius and Priscilla, both of them are trying their hardest to keep her alive, surprisingly she knows her life is slipping away, they can't save her.

She gives a glance to everyone around her, there are sympathy, sorry, and other emotions she doesn't know in their faces or eyes. But she also receives some blank stares from Jaffar, Raven, and…Erk. Erk, the person she loves so dearly. She tried everything to be his friend, to make him look at her, so he can notice her feelings. But all she gets in return was his sarcastic remarks.

'Accept your fate Serra, he doesn't love you. He loves Priscilla, not you. He hates you. You born and grew up alone, therefore you will stay alone 'till your end, without anyone's love.' she said to her mind as tears filled her eyes.

Her breath became heavier than before, her life wouldn't be long anymore. Using all of her last power and will, she prays, "…dear Saint Elimine…please...hears my last wish…" but stopped by her coughs, "…bless this army...and guide them…with your…kindness…" everyone was shocked when they heard Serra's wish. Where's the self-centered egoistic cleric go?

She took a glance at Erk for the last time, 'Erk…may you live in light and happiness……for me…' she adds silently as she closed her eyes forever.

* * *

…Any reviews? Flames or anything will be okay for me

Review please

Next: …Nooru (Knoll) I think…

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	2. Knoll

**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem will…NEVER…be mine 'kay…

Second victim is Nooru, who doesn't love the angsty hot shaman? (XD)

This fanfic is dedicated to...me and my friend, DM (you should thank me DM) (XD)

Incase if you didn't know, I'm using the Japanese names (but I think I have tell you over and over) (XD)

Nooru is Knoll and Leon is Lyon

As for the grammar…well, I'm sorry I have a bad grammar…please understand…

And the story!

* * *

Pain. Blood. Hurt. 

He fell on the floor, blood trailing from his mouth. Leon knelt beside him but make neither move nor sound. They kept the silence still, until Leon breaks it, "Why?"

"…'why' what?" he asks back.

"…Why didn't you attack me?" asked Leon once again, but the one he asks doesn't give any replies, so Leon decides to speak up, "one more attack and you might defeat me…you know this, but yet…why?"

"…because I don't want to…" he finally answered.

"I'm no longer the person you used to know" said Leon.

"…does it matter?" he asks him.

"…yes…"

Silence fell between them once again, but this time Nooru is the one who breaks it up, "but I…just can't…bring myself to hurt you more than this…" as he gently touch the wound he caused on Leon's arm. His eyes became heavier each time passed. Ever so slowly, he began to close his eyes.

But suddenly as he close his eyes, he felt hot tears on his face, 'great…and now I'm crying…' he thought sadly.

"Prince Leon…" called Nooru as he shows his rare smile, "……I love you…" that was his last words before all of his body went limp.

Nooru will never knows Leon is crying or hears Leon whispered, "Love you too"

* * *

…Any reviews? Flames or anything will be okay for me

And don't tell me something about Leon loves Eirik (Eirika)! It just…that pairing is too simple…

Anyway, I love LeonNooru, they belong together for me, since 2 hot bishounen should be together (XD)

Review please

Next: …Sylvia I think…

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	3. Sylvia

**Disclaimer**: Do you actually believe I own Fire Emblem?

Third victim is Sylvia, give her some applause everyone (XD)

Incase if you wondering this is based from FE4, teh greatest FE ever! (I'm FE4 fangirl) (XD)

As for the grammar…well, I'm sorry I have a bad grammar…please understand…

And the story!

* * *

She has been bedridden for a week in the house she lives with her children. Her illness already threw her near the edge. Her name is Sylvia, once upon a time she had worked for Sigurd's army, but then she left with Lynn, her daughter and Courple, her son who just born 6 months after she left the army.

However, their father stayed in the army, they have been parted for 4 years now. Holyn, her husband had sent them away when the war became worse.

_Flashback_

"_No! I won't go! I won't leave you!" said Sylvia._

"_Sylvia…you must understand…this situation isn't as safe as it used to be, you must go!" explained Holyn._

"…_We will win right? We are so close to the end, end of this war…so why must I go?"_

"…_Something have been hidden behind this war…I can feel it, everyone is acting strange" his face darkened._

"_And so are you!" she said between her tears._

_Holyn didn't say anything, he just held her close to him, "How can I see you again if I leave you?" asked Sylvia._

"_If that's what you have been afraid for…" he smiles, "then just dance!"_

_Sylvia gives him a puzzled look and he seems to take it, "remember the first time we met?" he asks her._

_She nods her head, "in Nodion…"_

"_I'm on my way to the arena, but my feet carried me to the garden, didn't know why" he continues, "but I glad I did, because I met you there…you were danced near the fountain…so, just dance, then I'll find my way to you…"_

"…_you sound too sweet, you know?" she rolls her eyes._

"_Oh really?" he asks in a playful tone, "I'm so sorry…but I'm always sweet for you…"_

"_Yeah, right…sweet indeed…" she gives him a sour face. There was silence between them, but Sylvia breaks it away, "Don't you dare to die…"_

"_Ah, I'll live for you and our children…my life are yours…Isaac people never break their promise…"_

_End of Flashback_

Her heart aches as the memories repeat over and over and over. She knew the news about Sigurd's army, most of them was dead, killed by imperial troops. Only few of them manage to escaped and still alive. But she doesn't want to believe it. He still alive, Holyn is still alive! She must dances for him, he always keep his promise. He will come back for sure!

She tries to move her legs even though they are weak, she hardly can stand properly. But she keep trying as she makes her way out from the house, Lynn and Courple follow right behind her.

She dances as soon as she manages to come out.

Right. Left. Left. Twirl. Right. Right. Right. Twirl.

Before she can finish her dance, she collapses. People who are watching her dance quickly gathering around her, Lynn and Courple are crying beside her.

'Another dance……Holyn…" she thought as she held back her tears, if she cries now it will only make Lynn's and Courple's even worse.

"_Sylvia…"_

'Is that only my imagination? Or………Holyn……' she thought.

He comes. He really comes. Deep inside, somehow she knows it just an illusion, a dying illusion before her death. But she doesn't mind at all. He comes back to her.

* * *

…It doesn't turn as depressed as I think it will…

…Any reviews? Flames or anything will be okay for me

Review please

**inferno fire soldier**: SethNatasha? Sure! The next chapter is for you!

**KupoKupoKupo**: Thief? Er…why not! I'll try next time then!

Next: …Seth and Natasha…

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	4. Seth and Natasha

**Disclaimer**: Do I own Fire Emblem?

Fourth victim are Seth and Natasha, yay! (XD)

Incase if you didn't know, I'm using the Japanese names (but I think I have tell you over and over and over) (XD)

Eirik is Eirika and Lunes is Renais

As for the grammar…well, I'm sorry I have a bad grammar…please understand…

And the story!

* * *

He can't die yet. Not here, not now.

He tries to stand up, but fails miserably. The wound on his chest is too deep and it keeps on bleeding. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to die, not before this war is over.

He still has his duty. He must protect Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirik. And he still has his promise, when the war is come to the end, the will be marry and live together in Lunes. For her, he will live.

'Natasha…' thought Seth. Everything seems so distant for him, but he can still hear her voice calling his name. Just then he felt a pair of arms helped him up. Through his blurry vision he can see the owner of the arms with worry is all written on her face.

They were separated from the others who were fighting in the front line. Natasha's Mend staff and Shine tome were broken. Apparently she also injured a little. Seth is greatly wounded, but they have brought no vulnerary at this state. Though there seems no enemy left in this area, he still feels something fishy.

Just like to assure his suspicion, suddenly a Cerberus comes to attacks them. Natasha seems isn't realize it yet, so he push her away, taking the attacks alone.

"Natasha………live…." With that he falls on the ground, lifelessly.

"…no……No! SEEEETH!" screamed Natasha. She can't see anything beside her love was lay dead. The next minutes she found herself on the hard, cold ground beside Seth's body, with a gravely wounded shoulder she got from the Cerberus. She tries to reach Seth's hand with hers as tears flowing on her face.

"Seth…I'm sorry……" and she stops moving.

* * *

…weird…oh, whatever (XD)

…Any reviews? Flames or anything will be okay for me

Review please, and if you can please help me on this one…

Which thief I should use for the next chapter?

Next: …random thief?

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	5. Legault

**Disclaimer:** Let's get over this, agree?

Finally, an update. Okay, I promise I'll update the next part as soon as possible.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Stupid Priscilla, for not being here when he needs her ability the most.

Stupid Tactician, for sending him to the front line.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Stupid him, for not bringing any elixir.

Stupid him…for making him cry.

He looks at Heath, who is crying silently beside him as he lies down with pool of his blood, around him. His right hand wrapped by Heath's hands.

"Hang on Legault, Priscilla will come soon"

'_By the time she comes, I must be dead already,'_ thought Legault sarcastically. His glance sets back on Heath once again, and he decides to tell him the words that he never said before.

He squeezes Heath's hand, which successfully gains Heath's attention.

"I love you," said Legault weakly and receives Heath's equally weak nods.

He lets himself smile a true smile for the last time and closes his eyes. His hand slips from Heath's and falls limply on the ground.

When Priscilla finally comes, all she can find are a lifeless body of Legault and a broken hearted, tears stained face Heath.

* * *

Fia: I know this is no good, oh well…review please…

Next: Kent

If incase you want to read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	6. Kent

**Disclaimer:** I'm tired to write something about this.

**Warning:** OOC-ness?

Onto the story!

* * *

His breathing is hard and harsh. He can feel the hurt in all of his body. This is his last moment, everyone knows this. He won't survive. After Serra and Legault, now is his time to go.

His comrades gather around him, Fiora is on his right, and Sain is on his left, the rest…he doesn't really care.

Every breath he takes, sharp of pain fills him, _'Soon…'_ he thought.

"…Can…you leave me alone?" he said. Everyone respects his wish and begins to leave. Fiora gives his hand a gentle squeeze before turns to go. When Sain finally gets on his feet, he calls him, "Sain, stay…"

"What is it Kent?"

"…I……please…take care of Fiora for me…"

Sain doesn't reply at all so he decides to speak up again, "She is strong…but she needs someone to take care of her…she needs someone to supports her…"

There is still no reaction from him as he keeps talking, "…I want you…to be that someone for her…in my place."

"……I will…"

He lets out sigh of relief, "Thank you…my friend."

"Best friend Kent…best friend…" laughter full with sorrow escapes his lips as he can't hold his tears any longer.

But that was the last thing Kent ever heard. From outside, there is the sound of rain, which seems to playing a sad, haunted melody.

* * *

…I hope this is not crappy enough…

Review please…

**ManaMage**: WilRebecca? …first, let me see if I can get an idea or not…

Next: Sain

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	7. Sain

**Disclaimer:** …

**Warning:** OOC-ness?

* * *

Rain.

Yes, it's raining. Funny, rain always reminds him of Kent's death. It still fresh in his memory, even after more than 3 months, it feels like happened yesterday.

He is staying in his tent without anyone else, save Fiora. She is crying beside him, Kent's death had weakened her emotion greatly.

"Don't cry…" he tried to soothe her, though he seems to know it won't work at all.

It pains him more than his wound did. He makes her cry, he couldn't protect her. He has broken down his promise. This is the very thing that has been burdened him now. He failed. He failed him. Badly.

"I'm sorry…"

"You did nothing wrong Sain…" she answered.

He just closes his eyes, letting all the pain, grief, sorrow to overflow him. Only one thing that crosses his mind, _'Don't hate me Kent…'

* * *

_

…Okay…waaaaaay worse than before…

Review please…

Next: Arion

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	8. Arion

**Disclaimer:** Lalalalalala?

**Warning:** Crappiness?

* * *

He dropped Gungnir as he fell from his dragon. Failed to stand up, he use his hands to support his body. Slowly he is focusing his eyes to see his attacker. His beautiful enemy, who stands in front of him, elegant yet deadly. Her long brown colored hair blows along with the wind, while staring down at him with matched deep, rich dark colored eyes.

But there is something wrong in this picture, something that bothers him, greatly. Tears.

She is crying. Even worse she is crying for him.

'_Why?'_ he wondered. He doesn't deserve her, not even her tears.

Ever since they met on that faithful day 18 years ago, he never wants to see her crying. He wants to see smile, even just a small one. Because that was it took to lighten up his whole day.

What a fool he is, to fall for a woman who he supposes to think as his own sister. Since his father brought her to Thracia as his adopted sister, he always watched her as she grown from a little girl to what she is now, grown along with all his feeling for her. Funny isn't it? A normal love between siblings can ends up much more than it should be.

What a fool he is, in love with the holder of Geir Borg. When he knows it's slowly destroying him, no, both of them. He supposes to know it won't work, that one day she will back as a princess of Lenster, who carries the pure blood of Noba. There is nothing but war and bitterness between the people who carry the heritage of Noba and Dain.

What a fool he is, for wishing the impossible. It's impossible as long she is Althena and he is Arion, the heir of Thracia's throne, the carrier of Dain's pure blood.

Nevertheless, he will do anything for her; even they are on the opposite side now. Even he must throw his life away, he will. But there is one thing he wants. If he must die, he wants her as the one to end it all. Selfish as it way sound, but this is his last wish.

"_Be happy…"_ he said the unspoken words to her, just before his world begins to spin and blacked out.

* * *

"…Sis…" Leaf approaches Althena, but her gaze is still and never waver from its stare to nothingness. Her eyes darkened and hollowness filled her voice.

"I'm fine."

What a lie. She is anything but fine. Anything but happy. Everyone can see it right.

_But who are them to point that out, when they hardly can understand the emptiness that was caused by defeating your own important person with your very hands? Who are them to cheer her up, when they hardly can feel everything that she had been through?

* * *

_

The things you get when you still trying to write even though there is a huge writer block for you.

Review please…

Next: Random? (Well, it's suppose to Jamuka, but we shall see…)

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	9. Jamuka

**Disclaimer:** No. I guess that's cover it all, no?

**Warning:** Crappiness?

---

He runs through the thick forest 'till his lungs burn, causing him to stop abruptly and fall. He tries to catch his breath and stand up, completely ignoring the scream of his body as his wounds are getting even worse each passing seconds. _'It won't last any longer…I can't make it…'_ he thought, _'At least, Edin is now safe with Mideel.'_

He can hear the sound of enemies' footsteps is getting nearer and nearer. He will die here, he knows this really well. He has no vulnerary or elixir with him, and his comrades are too far from him. If he wants to reunite with them, he needs to pass the enemies' base area. With this condition, it's a logical sense if he is going to lose.

Still, like hell if he going to die without a fight. He is Jamuka, the prince of Verdane. He isn't going to hide like a coward. Armed with his Killer Bow, he readied himself to face a group consist of bandits, axe fighters, sword fighters, and dark mages with the fearful Yotsumugand spell. _'This is my last shot!'_

"If I'm going to die, no way I'll go alone! You are going to come with me!" with that he charges to meet his own end.

---

Now…

You see…

Seems even I can't understand what I'm trying to write. XD;

Oh well…

My brain surely can use some repairing…

Review please…

Next: …Eliwood? …'kay, I guess it will be Eliwood, dunno…

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	10. Eliwood

**Disclaimer:** Hn.

**Warning:** OOC and Crazy mind?

---

_No…_

_Not now…_

_Not until all of these over…_

_Not until Nergal die…_

_Not until I kill Nergal…_

_Not until I AVENGE Ninian's death!_

He lies down among all the enemies' corpses, bathed by both of his and those enemies' blood. All his wounds already fatal enough, and Priscilla is no where near the area, everyone is still pulling fights against what seems like never ending reinforcements.

_I don't want to die yet!_

_Not before I wash my hands with Nergal's blood!_

Blood. Yes, blood.

Ever since Ninian's death, he somewhat develops a bloodthirsty personality like Karel. He lusts for Nergal's blood. He needs it to ease the bitter, painful feelings that caused by Ninian's blood on his hands.

The need is too great, makes the pressure he carries on his shoulders seems unbearable sometime. He thinks it can drive him to the edge of his last sanity.

_I…_

_Ninian…_

_Ninian…!_

A memory of turquoise haired girl, who is smiling to him, feels like passing before his eyes. He lets out a weak snort.

_I'm sorry…_

_It's a pity I can't avenge your death…_

_But at very least, we can meet again…_

---

Oookay…

Even I officially out of my mind, after I wrote this…

Flame as you wish, I think I'm ready…

Review please…

Next: Azel (I'm crying here!)

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	11. Azel

**Disclaimer:** Heck yes! …And I can't believe, if you actually believe it. XD

**Warning:** Er…Incest, Shounen-ai, OOC? Well, I said it...kinds of One-Side Alvis x Azel.

Dedicated to Ms. Sara Jaye! I hope it's worthy enough for your taste.

-----

"Hang on Azel, the physician will come soon to save you!"

'…_Alvis…'_

---

"_Azel!" cried a woman as she got restrained by the Velthomer guards._

"_Tiltyu!" he called then turned to the guards, "Let her go!"_

_One of the guards seems a bit hesitant before answered, "But Prince Azel, it's Lord Alvis' order to not let anyone meet you."_

"_What? I'm free to meet I want!"_

_The guards went silence as the loose their grip on Tiltyu, just then everything went still as Alvis make his appearance behind Azel._

"…_Alvis…" called Azel._

_He chose to ignored the greeting and set his attention to Tiltyu. He and Tiltyu exchanged some glares before he spoke, "Separate them!"_

_That earned him a gasp from Azel and glares from Tiltyu, but he paid no mind to those reactions, "Send her back to Freege!"_

"_No!" shouts Azel._

"_Azel!" Alvis scolded him and walked away, dragged Azel by his arm._

"_Azel!" that's the last Tiltyu's voice he heard._

---

"_Lord Alvis talked so much about you, but I haven't met you, so I decided to have a visit" said Diadora._

"…_You had met me before…" that was Azel's reply._

"_Eh? Really? How come I didn't know that?"_

"…_You really had forgotten everything…"_

_They share the silence together in peace; somehow their presences manage to create a pleasant feeling to each other even a bit._

"_Diadora" a voice called._

_Recognized the voice, she automatically answered, "Lord Alvis."_

_Azel keeps his voice to himself as he watched them. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Barhara" said Alvis._

"_That's…I…"_

"…_Never mind. I'm going to order someone to escort you back."_

"…_Yes…thank you my lord…"_

---

"_Uncle Azel!" called little Yurius and Yuria happily._

_He glanced down fondly on his niece and nephew, who both are bouncing around with the mirth that the normal children around their age have, and chuckled a little, "Hello Yurius, Yuria."_

_They both grinning widely for the respond, made Azel must fought with the urge to shook his head. A little pang of hurt passed through him as he remembered about his son, Arthur, whose life and condition were unknown to him, and felt he really failed as a father._

"_Yurius, Yuria, where are you?"_

"_Father!" the both said in unison to called Alvis._

"_Hm? Now, don't you bother you uncle." Alvis said._

"_But we don't bother him!" they retorted back._

"_Nevertheless, have you done with your homework?" he asked._

"_Er…not yet…" Yuria answered, "because we want to have a fresh air first…" added Yurius._

"_Play around later, finish your works first!" he scolded._

"…_Yes father…" they said in defeat, then left._

---

He opens his eyes just to be blinded by the sun light that come through the window in his room. Alvis is sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his hand and often squeezing it.

He is already so weak, everyone knows it. Many people think he can't be saved, and he has accepted that since the beginning, though he keeps fighting against the illness. But that's not the same case with Alvis, he can't accept the fact that Azel is dying. He has been throwing some tantrums to the physician for not curing the illness.

"…I always think…that, you are special Alvis…" his voice sounds hoarse and his throat hurts, but he endures it to keep talking for he knows it maybe the last time, "You are a kind person…always warm…and kind to me…"

Alvis just listening to his talk, which he glad because he hasn't done yet, "Thank you for everything…brother…"

He closes his eyes.

"_And I have forgiven you for all things you done…"_

---

No one can deny the howl of sadness that rang on all Velthomer castle, and most of them, who already served Velthomer for a long time, know the moment prince Azel died, a big part of their Emperor's heart also died with him.

-----

Ha…hahaha…

I'm rather sure my brain is going insane…

Oh, I'll explain something on this part…

Those memories with Tiltyu, Diadora, Yurius and Yuria, actually want to show you about…well, shall I put this as…how possessive Alvis of Azel. He doesn't want Azel with someone else beside him, so you see, he makes them go away from Azel with or without force, all because he wants Azel's undivided attention. Yeah, it likes a one-side love if you want to put it that way…

Don't get me wrong! I absolutely worship AzelTiltyu, so there! XD

Review please…

Next: Finn!

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	12. Finn

**Disclaimer:** A big no-no!

**Warning:** Ghost thingie? OOC? Whatever? XD

-----

A beautiful blonde sits on the chair beside the window, on the table in front of her, stand two cups of tea. She is watching the sky through the window, while waiting for someone to come. It didn't take a long time through for a blue haired man to come.

"Lady Edin…" the man greets her.

"Sir Finn, it's great to see you again…" as she acknowledges him with a nod, "Have a seat, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, it's an honor for me to be invited to Jungvy by you." He gives her a mere smile.

"Well, we are ex-comrade after all; I haven't met you after you disappeared for how long? Two years? When you had returned?"

"Three months ago. By the way, I didn't see Ey--erm, I mean Bridget."

"My sister is spending most of her time with Faval and Patty out there."

"Is that so…?"

She took her cup, "Have you meet your children in Agustria? What a father you are, to missed your own daughter's wedding," and gave out a low giggles then have a sip of her tea before place the cup back on the table.

"I have met them, Nanna and Delmud were disappointed, yes," a small sigh can be heard from him, "they became more disappointed when I told them I can't tell them my reason of two years absence."

"I suppose you won't tell me either?"

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind…"

A comforting silence falls between them for minutes as they drink their tea, but then Finn decides to disturb the silence.

"Have you ever dreamed about Mideel?" he asked.

Edin seems a bit startled by the question, "Why the question?"

"I…lately, I have been dreaming about Lachessis…not that is unusual for me, but the difference is…she is holding her hand out…seems like waiting for me…but I got these funny feelings, that I can't even understand myself."

"…I do dream about Mideel, but he isn't holding his hand out…" there is a pause before she slowly added, "yet."

Another short silence accompanies them just to be chased out by Edin and her question, "Do you wish to be together with Lachessis again?"

Finn just gives her a look, but that was enough for Edin to understand, "Ah, sorry for the silly question, of course you want to…"

"I'll do anything for it…" that was his reply.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door before it opens to reveal a servant carrying message, "Sir Finn, Lord Leaf of Lenster and Lord Arion of Thracia, along with Queen Althena of Thracia wish for your presence in Manstern."

"I see…thank you," he stand up and turned to Edin, "I guess I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the tea Lady Edin, it was delicious."

Edin gives him an appreciating smile and he begins to walk away, but stopped by Edin, who called him, "Next time she holds out her hand again, just take it. Then everything will be alright…"

He gives her a nod before disappearing behind the door.

---

He lies down on his bed in the Agusty castle, suddenly feeling tired, tired than usual. _'Maybe my age starting to catch me up, already this tired for slow travel from Manstern to Agusty…'_ and tried to take a rest.

_Finn…_

'Hm? Lachessis…?'

There is no other word exchanged to each other as Lachessis holds her hand out to Finn.

"_Next time she holds out her hand again, just take it."_

Edin's word is repeating over in his head as he stares on those inviting hand. He then lets a small chuckle and smile adoring his face's expression, before he reaches out and clasps his hand around hers.

---

Nanna entered her father's room as quiet as possible, just to see her father is sleeping peacefully with the corner of his mouth tugging upward.

'_It has been a long time to seem him full rested like this, too bad I need to wake him up for dinner…'_ she thought and reached out to shook her father up. But when she touches his body, all she feels is dead cold of a body.

-----

My poor attempt on romance…

Weird taste isn't it?

Review please…

Next: …I won't promise anything here…because I didn't have any idea yet…let say…Forde?

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too

Because I might do it for you


	13. Yurius

As it turned it wouldn't be Forde, sorry.

**Warnings:** OOC? Incest? Heavily implied shounen-ai? Be careful! XD

* * *

Despite all the pains, he raised himself up from the floor as he chanted in low voice. His breath came heavy and ragged. Before him stood his sister, the Silesian prince, the Issacian prince, and _him_.

Seeing him, stirred a feeling inside him.

Betrayal.

For the first time in his life, he truly felt betrayed. To think it would be by him. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Careful, he might up to something," he heard one of them said in male voice, but not bothered to know who. It must be belonged to either the Silesian or the Issacian; he knew _his_ voice enough to recognize it.

Fiddling a bit with his fingers, he said the final part of his chant, finishing his spell. Magic flowed around him; creating symbol and barrier before everything start to glow, brighter and brighter.

"Brother!"

'_Rewarp.'_

And he was gone.

…

"Where was he gone?"

"With that condition he can't be too far."

"I'll look for him. The rest of you stay here."

"What? You can't be alone! He might appear heavily injured, but that's still too dangerous. For all we know, he can have something under his sleeves."

"Agreed, we can't be certain of what he capable to do. He is Loptous after all."

"No need to worry, I'll be fine," then proceed to walk away.

"Selis!"

…

He found himself staggered to a garden.

He tried to get a hold of himself and when he did, he finally gets a good look of where he is. It is ironic. So ironic that of all places he could reach, he subconsciously chose this very 

garden. The garden that Diadora, his mother, loved so much. He can remembered, he along with Yuria and their mother often spent time together in this very place, when they were just children.

He can remembered, this place is where he killed his mother.

…

He didn't need to look back to know who approaches him, when he hears the footsteps. "…That…was fast…"

Neither of them speaks nor move, pregnant silence enveloping the two of them. Yurius didn't even turn back when he decides to break the silence, "I was a fool…to trust you…"

And Selis stayed silent.

"What are you waiting for? Stab me. Finish this all!"

"Yurius…"

"This is what you wanted!" he turned before coughing, twice, and then took a deep shuddering breath, ignored Selis' pained look. "This…is the so called _salvation_ you promised me…"

He strides with much difficulty toward Selis and stopped before him, "…you are hesitating…why?"

"…Yurius…"

"…Fine then, if you won't give it to me…I'll take it from you!"

…

It's all happened so sudden, so fast. Yurius grabbed his right hand, which was holding the Tyrfing, and impaled himself on it. Right in where his heart is, blood flowed freely.

"Yurius!," he caught him right before he fall and cradled him with his hands. Yurius' blood stained his clothes, his hands, his face. _'Oh God, Baldo, no. No! Nonononono!'_

…

He tried, really. He tried. He wanted to die with his dignity intact. But it's hard.

A lone tear trailed down from his left eye to his cheek. "…Selis…I…"

"…no…" that was all Selis said.

"Hate you." He spat those two last words with all the venom he had, before the darkness took him, literally.

…

The war has ended. It was said to every corner of Jugdral that the nightmare was finally over.

Yet, to one person, his nightmare has just begun a new chapter.

* * *

I finished the chapter! Congratulate me! XDXD

This is one of the most brain-breaking couple I ever wrote, so yeah…please don't mind the crappiness?

**Next:** Erk.

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too.

Because I might do it for you.


	14. Erk

**Warnings:** OOC? Poor attempt on romance?

* * *

_They said when you are on the edge of your life; you will see your own memories, and your most precious person._

* * *

He ran and ran through the thick wood, hoping that somehow the enemies had lost sight of them. It was a mistake; they got separated from the others and were ambushed from behind.

The war has been a heavy toll on them. Leagult, Kent, Sain, even Lord Eliwood had fallen on this bloody fights. They are gone, along with her.

Serra.

Erk shook his head as if to clear his thought. The poison makes him delusional, he snorted. He had better things to do than thought about her, thank you very much. He forced his battered body to keep on running to the main camp as he carried Pricilla. She had taken a hard blow when they were ambushed, and is still unconscious till now.

At the very least, he needed to get her somewhere safe.

'_Just a little bit more'_ but then he lose his balance and fell, though he managed to turned around so Pricilla would land on him. _'I…can't feel my legs anymore.'_ The poison spreads way too fast than it should, he decided.

And for some reasons, as he lies on the forest's floor, he could see fleeting images of the past. There was one when Lord Pent took him out for the first time. There also one when Lady Louise treated him lunch. And there was…Serra.

He remembered rejected her invitations, ran away from her, refused her explanations since he believed it would be non-sense as usual. Until one day he saw her eyes glazed, clouded, there is no smile on her face, and for once she was silent, too silent. Yet, he thought nothing of it and left her alone.

She was dead the next week; all he did is watch in disbelief as her life slip away.

Then it flashed before him, an image, one that he had forgotten. She truly smiled for the first and last time to him, just because he had gave her a pair of new hair clips, since she lost her old ones. She seemed glowed softly at that time, mad him wondered if she was the same Serra he knew.

He closed his eyes in attempt to hold back the overflowing feeling, the last one he going to felt.

Regret.

* * *

Next: …er…unknown…er…

If incase you want read about character's last moment, just let me know. Don't forget to tell me about the pairing too.

Because I might do it for you.


End file.
